Captive Love
by UnderratedShips
Summary: Matt feels protective over a certain captive. (M for lemon and I don't own Death Note.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Kidnapped

This morning had begun normally.

Sayu walked to school with her friend, Christa. It was part of her normal routine. They talked about school uniforms, boys, and Hideki Ryuga like most teenage girls.  
She hoisted her school bag further up her shoulder while speaking to the other girl. "I don't see why Light doesn't think it's a big deal that he's dating Misa Misa!  
I mean, I tried to show him her magazines and stuff, but he totally doesn't care. Lame right?" The brunette whined.

A Black Van pulled up beside them and stopped. Christa poked Sayu's shoulder and pointed to it. "Hey who's-" Suddenly three men in ski masks hopped out of the back of the vehicle. One man rushed forward and clamped a hand over Yagami's mouth, dragging her inside backwards. Christa screamed hysterically and cowered back away from the horrifying scene. As far as she was concerned this wasn't a time to be brave. After the doors slammed shut with all assailants and Sayu inside, it screeched off.

Inside the van, Sayu was pounding on the window, crying out for her friend. The man that had dragged her in pulled off his mask and grabbed a fist full of the girls hair. "Shut the hell up!" He commanded through gritted teeth. She began to sob. After a few minutes of trying to quiet her down with aggressive tactics, the men gave up and pressed a rag drenched in chloroform against her face.

She came to in a dark room that seemed to be almost empty excluding the chair she was sitting on. The girl tried to stand up, wanting to explore the place, but only managed to tip over backwards in her chair. Sayu hadn't realized her hands were tied to the back of it. "Ah!" This caused her to remember how she made it to this awful place. The kidnapping. Falling onto her tied hands hurt badly, making Sayu tear up. Everything seemed hopeless.

A creaking noise filled the room. A door that she couldn't see must have been behind her! After that there was a pause, then the clicking of boots against wood flooring. "You've got to be kidding me? I hear some screaming and it's just this brat busting her head on the ground." An amused voice said before exhaling audibly.  
It smelled like smoke. He came into view as he lifted her chair back up effortlessly. The man had red hair and wore goggles around his neck.

"Who are you?" Sayu asked him quietly. "Did you kidnap me..? I don't understand. My family doesn't even have that much money. You've made a mistake." The tears in her eyes spilled over onto pale cheeks.

"I'm Matt, and I didn't kidnap you. My boss did. We don't give a shit about your money, and I don't have to tell you why you're here." He said bluntly. Matt pulled his striped sleeves over his palms and wiped off her tears. In reality he actually hadn't even asked Mello why they had this girl. Deciding to take some pity on her, the ginger squatted down behind her and began to untie the restraints. His job was to keep her in the room and alive. Mello didn't care what else went on otherwise.  
That being said, it was up to him how cruel he chose to be.

Feeling that her hands were free, Sayu rubbed her wrists gently and turned sideways in her chair. She didn't get up, fearing he'd grab her like the man inside that van from before. It was natural for her to want to thank him for releasing her hands, but that seemed sort of inapropriate in the situation. Matt took a drag of his smoke and flicked the ashes away. He didn't like talking to women. Or anyone really. He'd been told he was a cocky guy his entire life, and it hadn't bothered him yet.

There was an awkward moment of tension. Her looking up at him with bright, scared eyes. Him looking down with an uncomfortable expression. "Alright, Yagami. Don't give me those weird looks. I'm not the one who fucked you over here." Matt scratched the back of his neck. She looked down quickly. "I'll be back later to check up on you." He called back, already making his way out the door. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Savior in Isolation

Good on his word, Matt came back to look after her every now and then. He led her to the bathroom and brought food. Sayu gradually grew less afraid of him. She asked him questions about his life, and why he was with 'these bad people'. Matt almost always ignored her questions, but he'd give her the occasional 'I never thought about it' or 'I guess'. It wasn't that Sayu was unlikable, because frankly Matt was more unlikable out of the two of them. It was just that he didn't plan on making a friend out of her.

Still, she'd talk about her life and friends back home. The red head pretened he wasn't interested, but it actually entertained him quite a lot. When he was away he wondered what she did. He found himself on edge waiting to go back to hear more about her normal life. After being raised in an orphanage, and moving into a mafia house, Matt had never heard so much about regular life. It was all charming to him. The way she talked was even cute.  
-

On the third day Sayu spent in captivity something happened. Matt was lounging in the room most of the higher grade mafia members pooled up in. He rose up, snuffing out a cigarette and mumbled, "I guess I should check on the kid." To the rest of them. Rod waved his hand and spoke. "You don't have to. We have Ronny in there with her."

That caught Matt's attention. He felt the blood drain from his face. Sayu had said something about 'a rude man grabbing her hair' when she was stolen off the streets.  
He knew it was Ronny by her description. The man nodded and walked slowly out of the room, making a point not to seem suspicious. After he shut the door though, Matt sprinted down the hall.

He knew Ron was a creep. Normally that would have been something Matt thought was funny or ignored, but he didn't want them to mess with her anymore. She'd had enough in the past couple days. When he finally reached the familiar door he knew Sayu to be behind Matt wrenched it open. There it was. The worst case scenario. Ronny was pinning Sayu down, unbuttoning her blouse as she squirmed and cried.

She looked up at the familiar face. "Matt! Oh my god, please! Please help me!" Sayu cried out. Ronny slapped the girl across her face and grinned over at Matt.

"Get outta here buddy. I have some business to take care of." The little creep sniggered.

How had Matt even been able to stand there like that, frozen for so long? She was begging him to save her! He snapped into action, walking across the room in big strides. Furious, he grabbed the chair that sat in the middle of the room and slammed it into an alarmed Ronny's face, knocking him clean off Sayu. The livid ginger pulled the mafia thug up by his collar. "C'mon you dumb fuck." Matt said, half dragging Ronny outside for them to 'talk'.

Sayu was left alone on the ground, staring at the door with tears in her eyes. This was a traumatizing ordeal. At least one person seemed to be on her side.

Matt came back into the room a half hour later with what looked like a bloody lip. Sayu got up and ran across the room, throwing herself into his arms. "Thank you.  
I'm so greatful you came to save me." She cried into his shirt, hugging him. He looked down with wide eyes, having not expected this. The man still didn't want to feel close to her despite his urges. The busted lip had come from Rod. He'd been told not to 'interfere so much'.

He ran his fingers through her hair lightly. "It's not even a big deal, kid."

"It is to me."

"Yeah, well you're too sentimental."

"That's okay." She smiled up at him, then traced her finger over his lip. "What happened?"

"Nothing worth talking about." He let her go and sat up against the wall.

Sayu followed him, wanting that closeness and sat beside Matt. She leaned up against him. "Nothing seems to be worth talking about with you."

Matt laughed lazily and gave her the usual. "I guess." He put his arm around her.

"Come on. Don't you have more to say then that?"

He leaned his head back, eyes closed. "I'll say more later." Matt assured her. Sayu pressed against him. The days events had left both teenagers exhausted. Without any further conversation they managed to fall asleep in that position. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Hiding Love

Things had only escalated from there. At night Matt snuck Sayu into his room. That would be a huge problem if they were ever caught. Fortunately Matt was smart enough to avoid that.

One night Matt laid on his stomach on the bed with a game in his hands. Sayu curled up next to him. Day by day he'd been telling her a little more about himself. She played with his hair cheerfully. "You know what I miss most about home, Matt? I miss when my mom would make Light stop studying and eat with us. He'd come down kind of grumpy and stuff, but after that things were nice. The whole family would sit down and talk about our days. It was sweet."

"You're sweet." Matt teased as he pushed buttons rapidly. That got him thinking though. For a few days now, he'd been fantasizing about keeping her here. Maybe running off with her. Hearing about her perfect little family disturbed Matt though. What kind of asshole would he be if he robbed her of all that? Just because he'd been a loner didn't mean Sayu was obligated to join him in that.

Her next question snapped him out of it. "What's your family like?"

Matt was used to blatantly ignoring these questions from her, but they'd gotten close while she was there. "You know the guy that's keeping you here? That's my only family. He's a little blonde prick. We've stuck together since we were kids though."

"So that's why you stay here?"

"I guess-" Oh yeah, she didn't like that. "Yes."

Matt turned off his game and rolled over, holding Sayu against him. He might as well talk to her now. There was no going back on his feelings. "When I was younger I wished I had a real family. You know, like that brother you always brag on. I thought I might make my own one day. Find a wife. Have a few kids. Then I joined up with Mello in the mafia. I know that shit can't happen now. I know better."

Sayu leaned up and gently kissed his lips. "It could."

That was lovely in the moment, and Matt savored her kiss, but it was unrealistic. That couldn't happen and he knew that. "Mnhmn." He decided to humor her. This could be fun... Pretending that he had a chance to be normal, and a real opportunity to make her happy. Matt kissed her back and gently rubbed the brunettes back. Sayu moved forward, straddling his hips while they kissed.

In the heat of it all his lust got the better of him. Matt unbuttoned her blouse quickly and ran his hands over Sayu's chest. Her skin rose up in goose bumps but there was no protesting. With a practiced finger, Matt unclasped her bra and tossed it off the bed. He squeezed her breasts gently, rolling over on top of her.

Sayu broke the kiss and looked up at him. "I haven't ever um done this. So be careful please?"

A grin broke out over his face. She'd given him permission. "Don't worry. You trust me right?" Matt bent down, licking her neck.

"Ah... yes." Sayu held the back of his head, closing her eyes to focus on the sensation. Matt bit down lightly on her skin and made a trail of kisses all the way to her breasts. He ran his hand under the fabric of her skirt, rubbing her through her panties. After a few minutes of this and listening to Sayu's soft encouraging moans he sat up, pulling off his own shirt.

"I love you. Thank you for protecting me." She whispered to him. Sayu ran her fingers over his toned somach. "Let me do something for you." The girl patted the spot on the bed beside her.

Matt got off and leaned back against the headboard. He didn't really know how to take the 'I love you' comment, but it felt right. "I love you to."

Sayu sat in front of him and shyly unzipped his jeans. "Like I said, I don't know much so you might have to help me out some." Her face reddened some. Bending down,  
the brunette worked his pants down and licked his manhood. Matt ran his fingers through her hair with his other arm behind his head. "You're doing just fine. Try to open your mouth a little more, baby."

Obediently, She put her mouth over his head. Matt pushed her head down his shaft more and let her bob her head up and down. He'd occasionally moan 'fuck' and rock his hips forward.

"Enough. I'm going to lose it." Matt pulled her back up by her shoulders and kissed her. Sayu kissed him back happily, looping her arms around his neck. His fingers pulled off her skirt and panties, while rubbing down her ass every chance he got. He slowly lowered her down onto him. Sayu leaned her head back and moaned out in a mix of plasure and pain.

"Just give it a sec." Matt assured her. It was taking all he had not to shove it in at once. She nodded and bit her lip, lowering herself down on him. "Fuck that's tight." The man breathed.

He held Sayu under her thighs and thrust in and out of her quickly. Sayu moaned out his name loudly until he kissed her to keep her quiet. Now would be a horrible time for someone to realize they were sneaking out together.

Matt carefully flipped them over so that he was on top of Sayu. Putting his hands on either side of her shoulders, Matt thrust roughly into Sayu. He'd lost a lot of the gentle touch, but Sayu was enjoying it. They came together, Sayu moaning against Matt's lips and the man breathing heavily.

Falling to the side, Matt wrapped his arms around Sayu. "Fucking great." He whispered to her.

"I'm glad I met you, even if I had to come here." She whispered back, snuggling up to Matt. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Is Goodbye Forever?

Matt opened the door to Sayu's holding room.

She jogged over and hugged him tight. "Matt! Where have you been? I was getting worried that they found out or something and you got in trouble for seeing me. Thank god everything's okay." The girl looked up, disappointed to see Matt not smiling at all. "What's wrong?"

He kissed her forehead with a sad expression. "Your dad is picking you up today."

How was that supposed to make her feel? She'd been waiting for this and now it had to be bitter sweet. Sayu's eyes filled with tears. "You can come with me. We'll pretend like I didn't meet you here!"

Matt shook his head. "I've already thought about it. Goodbye is not forever. I'm going to do one more important job for Mello and then, I'll be out of here. I'll come get you. I promise."

Her face lit up. "I can't wait."

Weeks later Sayu turned on the news. She was curled up in bed, thinking of Matt as usual. If only she'd had him explain how long that stupid job took. Turning her attention back to the television a story looked pretty interesting. On screen, A red car screeched to a halt with police surrounding it. The subtitles under read 'Kyomi Takada kidnapped'. Sayu's mouth dropped open when Matt stepped out of the car. "No." She whispered. 50 guns pointed at him. '

He looked confident. Of course he did. That cocky unpredictable guy. He was talking to them, but the TV didn't pick up on any of it until "You wont shoot."

But they did.

Sayu watched her lover gunned down. His cigarette going out on a bloody hole in his chest. 


End file.
